narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kage (Naruto Tensei)
A Kage (影; Literally meaning "Shadow") is the leader of one of the five most powerful Hidden Villages and generally are also the most powerful ninja in their respective villages. They are collectively known as the Five Kage (五影, Gokage). If a Kage has held their position for several decades, as was the case with the Third Hokage, younger ninja are likely to have become stronger than they are. In such cases, the Kage may retire and give the title to someone else; the title, once granted, is held permanently. This creates a case where there are two Kage at the same time, with only one of them actually active, as it was with the Third and Fourth Hokage. After the Fourth died, the Third came out of retirement. The Kage stand equally with the rulers of their countries, oversee the activities of their villages, and are the leaders of ninja society. They typically are the ones who send the ninja teams out on their missions and make the decisions regarding the safety of the village. The five Kage are: * The of Konohagakure. * The of Sunagakure. * The of Kirigakure. * The of Kumogakure. * The of Iwagakure. Although the village leaders of other hidden villages may be as strong or even stronger than any of the Kage, their villages have not earned enough recognition for them to bear this title. In the anime only Hoshigakure, it has unofficially dubbed each of its leaders the Hoshikage (星影; Literally meaning "Star Shadow"), signifying their ambition to be recognized as an equal to the five great villages. However, this title is only a name, and the five Kage do not recognize it as their equal. Since the creation of jinchūriki, it has become tradition for the host to be selected from the family of the village's own Kage. In this way, the jinchūriki not only has strong ties of loyalty to village and their leader, but they also serve to show off the Kage's might. For example, Gaara is the son of the Fourth Kazekage, Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage, and Killer Bee is the brother of the Fourth Raikage. The Kage of Naruto Tensei Hokage * Hashirama Senju (AWN) - First Hokage * Tobirama Senju - Second Hokage * Hiruzen Sarutobi - Third Hokage * Minato Namikaze - Fourth Hokage * Tsunade - Fifth Hokage * Jūjika Kushizashi - Sixth Hokage * Koga Tensei - Seventh Hokage - ''current Kazekage * Unknown man - First Kazekage * Unknown man - Second Kazekage * Unknown man - Third Kazekage * Gaara's father - Fourth Kazekage * Gaara - Fifth Kazekage Mizukage * Unknown man - First Mizukage * Unknown man - Second Mizukage * Madara Uchiha - Third Mizukage * Yagura - Fourth Mizukage * Mei Terumi - Fifth Mizukage Raikage * Unknown man - First Raikage * Kai Saizu - Second Raikage * Unnamed man - Third Raikage * A - Fourth Raikage * Kuuden Shokku - Sixth Raikage - current Tsuchikage * Unnamed man - First Tsuchikage * Unknown man - Second Tsuchikage * Ōnoki - Third Tsuchikage Category:Naruto Tensei